


Come On, the Rising Wind

by elanurel



Series: Strange Angels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: spn_het_love, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanurel/pseuds/elanurel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There's a song in everything if you slow down long enough to find it.</i></p><p>This was written in response to the <b>These Are a Few of My Favorite Things</b> challenge at <b>spn_het_love</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On, the Rising Wind

When she was little, she used to lie out on a blanket near the oak tree and _listen_; far enough away to hear nothing but the wind rushing through leaves and the birds calling out to each other, the scratch of grass against cotton as her body shifted and the low strum of a mandolin coming from the porch. _There's a song in everything_, her daddy would say, _if you slow down long enough to find it_.

Part of the lesson stuck.

She never knew how many hours she sat curled up on a chair in the library, as far away from everyone as she could get. There was something to be said for stillness, nothing but the scrape of paper against her finger as she turned pages or the creaking of the chair frame as she twisted to look out the window; watching the wind brush through the leaves and knowing the value of silence, of being a phantom thing.

Now the world was the roar of an engine, Zeppelin turned up so loud the backbeat poured through open windows and spilled towards everything they passed. There was the give of the seat as she shifted, tightening her arms around Ellie; feeling the little girl's laugh through her rib cage when Sam said something to Dean that made him cackle, interrupted by a song that she remembered as easy as breathing.

Sam groaned and Ellie covered her ears when she began singing as loud as she could. Dean's shoulders lifted as he bellowed out the words. They were going faster now, trees almost a blur out of the corner of her eye, but she had found the song all the same.

And Dean kept singing it right along with her, no matter how off-key she was.

_Come on, the rising wind…_

**Author's Note:**

> So I took a different approach with this than I originally intended but I think the gist of the challenge is there. We were supposed to write 300 words or less on a female character's favorite "thing" about one of the Winchesters. I opted to go with something more abstract and play with imagery, hence the vignette in one of my established 'verses. Ellie is six and the POV character, Charlotte, is 25. Dean and Sam are pretty self-explanatory.
> 
> The song, of course, is _Up Around the Bend_ by Creedence Clearwater Revival.


End file.
